Proxima Aegimius
Proxima Aegimius is a planetary system that comprises the yellow star Etharius and the non-stellar objects that orbit it, either directly or indirectly. Of those objects that orbit Etharius directly, the largest 11 are the worlds that form the planetary system around it, while the remainder are conspicuously smaller objects, such as dwarf planets. Hundreds of thousands of SSSBs are thoroughly present throughout Proxima Aegimius as with a usual planetary system. A faint white dwarf, the Solstar, appears hidden in the midst of the Festinian belt. Proxima Aegimius formed 18.7 quintillion years ago from the gravitational collapse of a giant interstellar molecular cloud known as Collareda Typus B - the galactic aftermath of the final legendary battle between the Eternal King Galodas and the Prime Eye Lodarr. The vast majority of the system's mass is in Etharius, with most of the remaining mass contained in the gas giant Fregata. The Proxima Aegimius system is part of Omega Hypervillia, and is located in the Vetus Arm, exactly 79,460 light years away from the galaxy's Cosmic Core. Structure and composition The vital component of the Proxima Aegimius system is Etharius, a K2 main-sequence star that contains 97.86% of the system's known mass and dominates it gravitationally. Etharius' five largest orbiting bodies, the Jovian Worlds, account for 99% of the remaining mass, with Fregata and Halsgrof together comprising more than 90%. Hence, the solid objects of Proxima Aegimius together comprise 0.0001% of the planetary system's total mass. Most large objects in orbit around Etharius lie near the ecliptic. The planets are very close to the ecliptic, whereas comets and Festinian belt objects are frequently at significantly greater angles to it. All the planets and most other objects orbit Etharius in the same direction that Etharius is rotating (counter-clockwise, as viewed from a long way above Hidernuse's north pole).There are a few exceptions, such as the Galenton Object. The overall structure of the charted regions of Proxima Aegimius consists of Etharius, four relatively small inner planets (called the Inner Worlds) surrounded by a belt of rocky and metallic asteroids, and seven giant planets (called Jovian Worlds) surrounded by the Festinian belt of icy objects which surround the Solstar. This structure is further divided into 2 separate regions. The inner Proxima Aegimius region includes the Inner Worlds and the asteroid belt. The outer system is beyond the asteroids, including the Jovian Worlds. Since the discovery of the Festinian belt, the outermost parts of Proxima Aegimius are considered a distinct region consisting of the objects beyond the Solstar. Once scattered around the system ''were ''the few Lone Worlds - only one remains to this day. A portal-like structure is found near the edges of the solar system, presumably the unfinished Rift left unfinished by the Great Eyes after the legendary war. Most of the natural satellites are in synchronous rotation, with one face permanently turned toward their parent world. The only surviving moon of world Axis does not rotate around it due to paranormal reasons. Formulation and evolution Origins Near the end of the age-old war between the Great Eyes and the Eternals, the Prime Eye Lodarr saw the constant failure and death of his fellow Great Eyes and the growing chance of the Eternals gaining victory. In an attempt to create another Rift leading to the Forbidden Realm, Prime Eye Lodarr and the remaining 12 Elder Eyes invaded what would later be known as the Draconis Star System, but this plan ultimately resulted in the final defeat of the Elder Eyes and banishment. Lodarr however, while undergoing imprisonment, secretly escaped and attempted a last move that would forever change the Eternals. Prime Eye Lodarr in his disguise form sneaked into Ivaros in the sleep of the Eternal King Galodas. Lodarr seized the King's daughter, Azasis, and hid in what would be later known as the Collareda Typus B cloud, the only remaining retreat of the Great Eyes, raped and killed her. Upon the revelation, Galodas became heartbroken and in a fit of rage, tore into the cosmic structure and killed off nearly all of the remaining Great Eyes. After his confrontation with Lodarr, Galodas unleashed his Battle Fury, which resulted in him absorbing the power of the stars that inhabited the cloud, as well as surrounding cosmic matter. The entirety of Collareda Typus B violently collapsed on itself as a result, which terminated in the birth of a new solar system, but also the ultimate death of Prime Eye Lodarr. The initial cosmic cloud was likely several light-years across and birthed several stars. As the region that would become Proxima Aegimius, known as the pre-solar nebula, collapsed under the gravitational force of Galodas' Battle Fury aftermath, conservation of angular momentum caused it to rotate faster. The centre, where most of the mass collected, became increasingly hotter than the surrounding disc. As the contracting nebula rotated faster, it began to flatten into a protoplanetary disc with a diameter of roughly 200 AU and a hot, dense protostar at the centre, allegedly to be the Solstar. The planets formed by accretion from this disc, in which dust and gas gravitationally attracted each other, coalescing to form ever larger bodies. Hundreds of protoplanets and the remains left after the battle may have existed in the early Proxima Aegimius, but they either merged or were destroyed, leaving the planets, dwarf planets, and leftover minor bodies. Due to their higher boiling points, only metals and silicates could exist in solid form in the warm inner Proxima Aegimius system close to Etharius, and these would eventually form the Inner Worlds: Navagar, Pemia, Hidernuse, and Axis. The Jovian Worlds formed further out, beyond the frost line, the point between the orbits of Pemia and Halsgrof where material is cool enough for volatile icy compounds to remain solid. The ices that formed these planets were more plentiful than the metals and silicates that formed the terrestrial Inner Worlds, allowing them to grow massive enough to capture large atmospheres of hydrogen and helium, the lightest and most abundant elements. A few Jovian Worlds also captured enough metals and silicates, which resulted in the rare terrestrial Jovian Worlds. Leftover debris that never became planets congregated in regions such as the asteroid belt, Festinian belt, and Hyperion cloud. The only star originating from the Collareda Typus B cloud remaining after its destruction would live for another 500 billion years. This star exhausted and collapsed its core, exploding into a supernova. This resulted in the birth of Etharius, while the other star devolved into a white dwarf - the Solstar. Constituents Etharius Etharius is the solar system's star and by far its most massive component. Its large mass (592,980 Fregata masses) produces temperatures and densities in its core high enough to sustain nuclear fusion of hydrogen into helium. This releases an enormous amount of energy, mostly radiated into space as electromagnetic radiation peaking in visible light. Etharius is a K2-type main-sequence star. Hence, it is stable on the main sequence for a very long time (15 to 30 billion years, however the Overseers claim Etharius to be immortal, due to its status as a holy star). Because Etharius is a K2-type main-sequence star, it also emits less ultraviolet radiation than G-type stars like 24FE Z. Inner Worlds The four inner or terrestrial planets, known as the Inner Worlds, have dense, rocky compositions, few or no moons, and no ring systems. They are composed largely of refractory minerals, such as the silicates, which form their crusts and mantles, and metals, such as ironium and nickel, which form their cores. Extraterrestrial planets may be formed from the same composition. Because of their solid structure, the Inner Worlds have a Mana Pool unique to each world, if the world is hospitable enough for life to develop. Navagar Navagar is the closest world to Etharius, but is still visibly far from the star, being approximately 2 AU away. This left a relatively large, unexplored gap between Etharius and the rest of the planetary system. Navagar is close in size to Pemia. Navagar houses a very complex biodiversity, and is the 2nd largest Inner World. It has the strongest magical essence, along with Pemia, resulting in a big spawn of magical races and creatures. The magic level of Navagar overwhelms the use of technology; only 2% of the world manipulates technology. In addition to magic, the Navagarian culture resembles the Renaissance era of Shena Anor's history, or at least similar to the period starting from the 15th to the 18th century. Pemia Pemia is the 2nd planet from Etharius, being 2.5 AU away, and is the largest of the Inner Worlds. It is much drier and warmer than Navagar however due to greenhouse gases, consequently turning it into a desert-like world. Civilization in Pemia is in turn, more primitive, but not necessarily the behavior of the races. Its Mana Pool is perpetually drying and regenerating due to the unusual temperature, fluctuating the full development of magic. To make up for this, most complex life have an extremely strong physiology and altered systems.Pemian life is designed specifically to endure heat and seemingly endless periods of water loss. Hidernuse Being the only "Modern World" of all the worlds in Proxima Aegimius, Hidernuse is the 3rd planet, 3 AU away from Etharius, as well as being third in size and volume. It is referred to sometimes by extraterrestrials and mystics as a "mundane world". Hidernuse and its biodiversity completely depend on the areas of Science, a reason why Hidernuse appears much more modernized than any other planet. Its population is divided among about 300 sovereign states which interact through diplomacy, conflict, travel, trade and communication media, though all the mentioned means of interaction were already invented by the other 3 worlds long before the rise of Hidernuse civilizations. It is the only world in Proxima Aegimius to host social media, electronic gadgets for entertainment, display extensive utilization of Science and technology, and the like. Axis World Axis is the 4th planet away from Etharius, roughly 4.5 AU away. It is the smallest, densest, but the coldest world due to its interplanetary distance from the star. It is also perhaps the most paranormal planet in Proxima Aegimius, as it rotates on its axis in 23 Navagarian days, and revolves around its orbit in 32 days, making it the fastest planet in terms of both axis and orbit. Axis life is designed to be resistant to any sort of temperature, and are generally malevolent in nature. They utilize both dark magic and destructive technology, making Axis the most dangerous and powerful Inner World in spite of its size, only rivaled by Navagar. Axis itself is allegedly the corpse of a Great Eye. Asteroid belt The asteroid belt occupies the orbit between Axis and Thilvelume, between 5.3 and 6.5 AU from Etharius. It is thought to be remnants from the system's formation that failed to coalesce because of the gravitational interference of Halsgrof. Despite their uninhabitable status and appearance, the asteroids are still home to cosmic fauna such as begants, couruccents, various extraterrestrial arthropods, and others. This makes the asteroid belt a critical component of Hidernuse's commercial and recreational industries. The asteroids are also the breeding and nursery grounds for cosmic organisms. Hence, destruction of the asteroid belt not only endangers the balance of the gravitational orbit or decrease the protection of the worlds; there will be direct economic repercussions through loss of many industries. Some Pemian races also rely on the alien organisms for survival. However, a section of the asterioid belt contains several important fortresses constructed by the Brutahar. The asteroids encountered in Proxima Aegimius are not merely metallic or rocky - they are what is left from the remains of the slain Great Eyes. Jovian Worlds Thilvelume Dulgan Halsgrof Nilsalume Fregata Der Torum Vontoduhr Festinian belt The Festinian belt is a great ring of debris similar to the asteroid belt, but consisting mainly of objects composed primarily of ice. It extends between 30 and 50 AU from Etharius. It is composed mainly of SSBs, and unlike the asteroid belt, it is devoid of extraterrestrial life. Most of the larger Festinian belt objects, such as Routar, Zaluna, and Inturctus, may prove to be extra Lone Worlds with further information. Solstar The Solstar is a white dwarf found roughly in the center of the Festinian belt The current surface temperature is 25,200 K, which is considered "tolerable" temperature in supermortal standards, or the amount of heat enough for superpowered individuals to naturally endure. However, because there is no internal heat source, the Solstar will steadily cool as the remaining heat is radiated into space over a period of more than two billion years. Another mysterious construct found is the Solar Temple that floats near the white dwarf's surface, leading to the belief that the Starhacs once established a temple near its surface, in order to pay homage to the entity Sazl. Hyperion cloud The Hyperion cloud is a mystical spherical cloud of up to a quadrillion icy objects that is believed to be the source for most long-period comets and to surround Proxima Aegimius at roughly 90,000 AU, and possibly to as far as 500,000 AU. It is composed of comets that were expelled from the inner Solar System by gravitational interactions with the Jovian Worlds. Hyperion cloud objects move very slowly, and can be perturbed by infrequent events, such as collisions, the gravitational effects of a passing star or the unfixed orbit of the Lone World, and the galactic tide, the tidal force exerted by Omega Hypervillia itself. The Hyperion cloud is a remnant of an artificial protoplanetary disc created by the Glycotherrites that was intended to be formed around the Solstar approximately 470 billion years ago. The resulting effect from the supernova after the death of the then-living Solstar ejected the disc's objects into extremely long elliptic and parabolic orbits. The Hyperion cloud sometimes drifts behind Etharius and conceals the portal-like structure found at the edge of Proxima Aegimius. This phenomena occurs every 10 Navagarian years, and awakens the Great Eye Onnabi from his sleep to approach and endeavor to spread chaos to the Inner Worlds. Lone Worlds The Lone Worlds were desolate planets scattered around the solar system. These planets were artificial, having been once cosmic structures intended to imprison Great Eyes in their lenoid forms by using both artificial gravitational force and an enchantment to trap the Eyes in their lenoid forms and prevent escape. All the Great Eyes encased entered an indefinite period of sleep, and the structures were not to be used or heard of again for another 300 trillion years. Overtime, the structures were covered by metals and rocks, turning the structures into astronomical objects identical to an authentic planet. Since these "planets" are not true worlds, they don't have a fixed orbit; instead, they wander aimlessly about in the deep space, as if their movements are influenced by the dormant Great Eyes. This makes these objects a threat to the Inner Worlds, as collision resulting from the unfixed orbits of the Lone Worlds is possible. __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ .